The present invention relates to a thin and small-sized semiconductor device wherein active elements comprising semiconductor elements such as a transistor, etc., and passive elements such as a capacitor (condenser) C, an inductor (coil) L, a resistor R and the like are mounted over a substrate or the like in a high density, and a manufacturing method thereof.
As techniques related to a semiconductor device in which active elements and passive elements are mounted on a substrate in a high density, and its manufacturing method, there have been known ones described in, for example, the following patent documents.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. He 11(1999)-103011
Patent document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-41122
Described in the patent document 1 is a semiconductor device manufacturing method for forming a semiconductor device on a main surface of a semiconductor base using a combined semiconductor substrate comprising the semiconductor base having the main surface and a large-diameter holding base for detachably holding a plurality of the semiconductor bases. In the present manufacturing method, for example, the semiconductor device is manufactured in a state in which the semiconductor base is being held by the holding base through a junction portion constituted of an insulting film. The insulating film of the junction portion is formed by hydrogen bonding containing OH groups in such a manner that bond or junction mating/demating is easy and the formed junction portion can be utilized repeatedly.
According to the semiconductor device manufacturing method disclosed in the patent document 1, the plural semiconductor bases and the large-diameter holding base are detachably bonded to one another arbitrarily, thereby enabling mass production while a productivity improvement based on a large-diameter batch processing step is being performed.
The patent document 2 has described a semiconductor device having active and passive elements built therein, which includes an insulating substrate eliminated in a semiconductor device manufacturing process and a circuit module constituted of, for example, a thin-film LCR circuit formed on the insulating substrate without getting involved in the construction of the semiconductor device and which has connecting terminals provided at a surface at which the circuit module is brought into abutment with the insulating substrate.
According to the semiconductor device manufacturing method of the patent document 2, the circuit module formed on the insulating substrate is peeled from the insulating substrate and fixed onto another substrate by an adhesive, thereby achieving high densification, thinning and miniaturization of the semiconductor device.
However, the conventional semiconductor device and its manufacturing method involve the following problems.
In the prior art of the patent document 2, the circuit module constituted of, for example, the LCR circuit formed on the insulating substrate is peeled from the insulating substrate and fixed onto another substrate by the adhesive. Therefore, the size of the semiconductor device increases by the thickness of the adhesive, and an increase in the number of manufacturing process steps due to the addition of an adhesive applying step and the like and complication or the like associated with the manufacturing process occur.
Thus, it is considered that as this measure, the circuit module is fixed onto another substrate by hydrogen bonding containing OH groups such as described in the patent document 1 as an alternative to the adhesive. Since, however, the hydrogen bonding is utilized as the fixing method in the technique of the patent document 1 because the bond mating/demating is easy, it was difficult to allow the circuit module to have such a sufficient junction strength as not to be peeled, where the circuit module was fixed onto anther substrate by the hydrogen bonding.